Klaine drabbles
by VintageCrayons
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Klaine. :3
1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous requested: "Klaine AU: Demon!Blaine finds Human!Kurt far too irresistble not to play with ;)."_

* * *

"Such a pretty little thing," Blaine practically purred, running his fingers across Kurt's cheek - letting his thumb ghost across the humans pink lips and chuckling darkly as he shuddered.

"I reckon you and I are gonna have a lot of fun together," Blaine smirked wider and tangled a hand in Kurt's hair, tugging his head back roughly and licking a stripe up his neck, relishing in the way the other boy whimpered.

"Oh yes," Blaine breathed, moving his lips up towards Kurt's ear and nipping at it roughly - his eyes darkening, "so much fun."

* * *

**A/N: I'm always accepting requests, feel free to submit any requests you may have.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Lookforthedaltonblazer requested: Klaine au: In which Blaine is related to Sue Sylvester._

* * *

"So, porcelain…" Sue started, making her way over towards where Blaine and Kurt were standing - perhaps a little too close for her liking, "I heard you're dating my nephew."

"Come on Sue, the last time you mentioned we were related, that guy never talked to me again," Blaine mumbled, gripping Kurt's hand and trying to tug him away from her.

"So what, that guy was a jerk, I'm just trying to be a good aunt and look out for you, Blainey…" Sue chuckled as she started to walk away, "Oh by the way, your Mom wants to talk to you about that file called 'homework' on your computer," she called back, risking a glance over her shoulder and smirking as Blaine's eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3

lookforthedaltonblazer requested: Kurt is a nurse at a mental hospital and Blaine is a patient.

* * *

"Blaine, sweetie…" Kurt whispered as he peered his head around the corner of Blaine's door, biting down on his bottom lip and stepping inside as he saw the boy lying motionless on his bed.

Blaine didn't move. He kept his eyes closed, furrowing his eyebrows together in his sleep before sitting bolt upright and gripping onto the nearest thing to him - which happened to be Kurt's arm. "S-sorry…" He whispered, letting go.

Kurt rubbed at his wrist and nodded his head. "It's fine," he shrugged. There was definitely going to be some bruising there for at least the next few days.

"Is there a reason you came in here?" Blaine asked, shuffling back so that he was leaning against the cold metal frame of the bed.

"Yeah, actually there was," Kurt nodded, forgetting about the dull ache in his wrist as he perched down awkwardly at the edge of his bed. "How are you?"

"Fine," Blaine huffed, folding his arms over his chest. That was a lie. He _hated_ this place - hated how weak and useless it made him feel.

"Liar," Kurt forced a chuckle and shook his head, reaching out a hand and resting it on Blaine's leg. "I just wanted you to know, that I'm here for you whenever you want to speak about it, okay?" he said sincerely.

Blaine couldn't help it as he nodded his head. There was something about Kurt… Something that made him different from the rest of the doctor's. Something Blaine couldn't quite put his finger on. "Thank you," he whispered.

Kurt nodded. He leaned forwards and pressed a tender kiss to Blaine's forehead, pulling away after a moment. "Anytime."

Blaine's breath hitched at the gesture. Nobody had touched him like that in months… It felt _good_.

"I'll let you get back to sleep now," Kurt whispered, standing up from the bed and walking over towards the door. "You know where I am if you decide you want to talk," he added, before quickly slipping out and shutting the door behind him.

Blaine nodded. "Goodbye, Kurt," he whispered, before curling in on himself and falling asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Lookforthedaltonblazer requested: (Three sentence ficlet): Kurt and Blaine don't remember Disney being this dirty.

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt yelped, shoving his boyfriend off of him and grabbing the remote to the televising, rewinding it with a frown on his face, "I think Aladdin just made a _penis_ joke," he hissed.

Blaine burst out laughing and shook his head. "Oh Kurt come on," he grinned, eyes widening as Kurt pressed play and he heard it…

"Oh my god you're right!" Blaine snapped, the grin faltering from his face, "wh- there's another one. My entire life has been a lie!"


	5. Chapter 5

lookforthedaltonblazer prompted: Lazy summer lovin' in a hammock.

* * *

Blaine was sprawled out lazily across the hammock that was hovering a few inches above the ground, when Kurt returned with two glasses of lemonade, full to the brim with ice.

He took a sip from his own glass and put the drinks down on the table a few paces away from him, before walking over towards his boyfriend. "Scoot over," he murmured, nudging Blaine's shoulder with his own.

Blaine groaned, but obliged – shifting over to make room for Kurt. "So demanding," he grumbled.

Kurt rolled his eyes and carefully lowered himself down onto the free space, cuddling up against his boyfriend. "Mhm," he hummed. "And you love it."

Blaine rolled his eyes and wrapped one of his arms around Kurt's waist, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. "That's what you think."

"That's what I know," Kurt scoffed, closing his eyes.

* * *

They both stayed in that position for a few minutes, rocking lazily with the occasional breeze that blew by - both of them grateful for the cool air against their hot skin.

"Kurt!" Blaine whined, leaning up on his elbow and pouting. "I'm bored."

"That's not my fault," Kurt huffed, keeping his eyes closed as the sun rays beamed down against his skin. "Blaine, stop it," he giggled as his boyfriend started kissing up and down his neck.

"But Kurt!" Blaine whined.

"But nothing," Kurt mumbled, pulling his head away a little.

Blaine huffed.

* * *

A few minutes full of silence later, Blaine smirked as an idea came to him. He rocked the hammock back and forth for a few slow minutes, before wrapping his free arm around Kurt and tugging them both to the ground, Kurt sprawled out on top of him.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelped, narrowing his eyes at him as the other teenager giggled hysterically. "I really hate you," he huffed.

"No you don't," Blaine choked out through laughter, managing him to calm himself a little. "You love me," he said, leaning up and pressing their lips together gently. "And I love you too."

Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't help the way his lips quirked up into a smile. "You're impossible, Blaine Anderson."

"Oh believe me baby, I know." Blaine smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Lookforthedaltonblazer prompted: Kurt/Blaine's daughter got her first period and she has to tell them. (3SF).

* * *

Elizabeth shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot as she stood in front of her Dads, both of them raising an eyebrow expectantly at their daughter.

"Well," she started, biting down on her bottom lip before continuing - albeit a little hesitantly, "I got my first period."

There was a moment of stunned silence before an eruption of "aw's" and "my baby's a woman" as well as various other embarrassing displays of affection started.


End file.
